Szerkesztő:4dd4m/Sinkholes
Jelen szócikk a D&D-ről szól. Gorajo által említett teremtményekért lásd: Sinkhole (creature) :A Sinkhole bejárata. :A Sinkholes egy Members-only Dungeoneering Distraction and Diversion, mely 2013 Február 5.-én került a játékba. Daemonheim területén kívül, szétszórva, resoruce dungeonokban foglal helyet, melyeket Bilrach használt tárolásra. :[[]] ''Sinkholes hivatalos világa: 134 (P2P).'' Első lépések Az activity elkezdéséhez Talsar-al kell beszélni Deamonheim táborában. The activity can be started by talking to Talsar located in the Daemonheim camp. He will give the players information about himself and the location and time of the next sinkhole due to emerge with each one due every hour, however you can only play twice per day, resetting at 0:00 UTC. If an attempt is made to play a third time, the player receives this message: "You can only enter a sinkhole twice a day before it becomes unstable. Return tomorrow to play again." It is additionally possible to enter the same sinkhole twice, though both attempts will count towards the two sinkholes which may be entered per day. He offers the players the option to teleport to the expected sinkhole location five minutes before it spawns. The teleport option can be used up to three times per day. If a player is out of teleports they can still ask for the current location and find their own way there. [[]]Panel in waiting room. When the sinkhole spawns, a doorway similar to a Resource Dungeon entrance appears on the surface. The entrance leads to a grouping room, with a Gorajo hoardstalker who will explain the activity. You remain on your starting world and players are only drawn from that world. Any items on the player must be banked in the grouping room, including those allowed in Dungeoneering; experience pendants, the orb of oculus, and any aura. The player can then notify the Gorajo that they are ready to be grouped. The game will start once five players are ready. Players can leave the grouping room by using the ladder, but they will use up one of their two daily turns, according to a message in-game. Teleporting directly out of the sinkhole is not allowed. However if they logout to the lobby, when they next log in they will find themselves back in Daemonheim without using up a turn. If you are unable to start a game due to there being not enough players, the hoardstalker will teleport you to safety (back to Daemonheim), when the sinkhole collapses. This does not use up a daily turn. Locations Sinkholes appear in various locations. There are 20 possible locations total: Gameplay [[]]Gorajo hoardstalker waiting in the room. Once started, all five players are teleported into a dungeon similar to that in Dungeoneering. Players will spawn in the starting room, which Gorajo hoardstalker will sit in the middle. Starting room In the same room, players can choose one of three attack styles (Melee, Magic, Ranged) from the tables. You will be automatically equipped with suitable armour and weapon once chosen. The system remembers your choice, so you need to pick one only when you are new or you would like to switch. However, if you pick mage you will need to set a spell every time you start a new sinkhole. Also available is food in the crate. There are doors leading to the rest of the dungeon, and one locked door leading to the treasure room. The deeper dungeon rooms contain monsters to be defeated, resources to be harvested and exploratory totems. There is a deposit chute in the starting room that allows you to deposit resources from your inventory (see below). An exit ladder can be found if you would like to leave. Objectives In the dungeon, there are three kinds of resources: raw materials, Combat Totems, and Exploration Totems. Collecting specified amount of resources completes an objective. Each item deposited increases your score and determines your rank compared to other players and also the amount of dungeoneering tokens rewarded (see the Rewards Section). *Only a single type of raw material is available for collection. It may be trees, mining rocks, fishing spots or plants. Materials and their tier level are the same as in Dungeoneering. Each resource gives 10 points once deposited. *Exploratory totems are found on the floor of each room. They give 20 points once deposited. *Combat totems are dropped when a monster is defeated. They give 30 points once deposited. The raiding ends either when all targets have been met, or when the seven minute timer expires. All five players are then teleported into the treasure room. During exploration, you may also find chutes looking like a traffic light, located in certain rooms. You can deposit any resources you have found in the chutes or with the Gorajo in the starting room. Deposit locations are marked with a '$' sign on the minimap. The panel is updated as you deposit, letting all players know the progress of resource-gathering. There is a maximum quota for each resource. When the quota is reached, the particular type of resource can still be deposited, but will not give any further points. Cards can be found with any of the three collection aspects: on the ground under an exploration totem, dropped by a monster, and obtained in the player's inventory while collecting resources. Cards are also obtainable from chests in the dungeon. Cards are used in the treasure room as described below (Treasure Room Section). A maximum of 5 cards can be held in the inventory. There are also Summoning obelisks and prayer altars to recharge your points if necessary. Other facilities of no purpose such as Spinning Wheels and Farming patch may also appear. Panel You will see a panel as soon as you enter the sinkhole. On the panel there are several pieces of information available: [[]]The panel shown in the gameplay. *Time remaining *Your score *Your rank *Total of amount of Raw Resources deposited by all players / the required amount *Total of amount of Combat Totems deposited by all players / the required amount *Total of amount of Exploration Totems deposited by all players / the required amount Note that the panel only shows the materials that have already been deposited - other players may already be holding the resources to fill the maximum. When required amount is reached, a tick appears next to the maximum quota. Monsters The following monsters can appear with varying levels. None have any weaknesses. Their only drops are combat totems (always) and cards (randomly, approximately 1/5 chance). Monsters rarely appear at the highest and lowest levels, but the lower range is more common. *Bat, 4, 28, 52, 76, 100, 124, 148, 172, 198 *Giant rat, 6, 20, 36, 52, 68, 84, 100 *Guard dog, 6, 28, 50, 72, 94, 116, 138, 160, 182, 198 *Hobgoblin, 20, 40, 60, 80, 100, 120, 140, 160, 180, 198 *Mysterious shade, 4, 10, 20, 38, 50, 80, 110, 140, 160, 180 *Skeleton (warrior), 26, 44, 62, 78, 96, 112, 130, 146, 164, 180 *Skeleton (ranger), 26, 44, 62, 78, 96, 112, 130, 146, 164, 180 *Skeleton (mage), 26, 44, 62, 78, 96, 112, 130, 146, 164, 180 *Zombie, 2, 20, 40, 60, 80, 100, 118, 138, 158, 178 Treasure room When all players gather in the treasure room, they will be ordered according to their rank. [[]]The beginning of the reward distribution. [[]]The panel shown in the treasure room. There are five types of rewards: Huge lamp, Large lamp, Medium lamp, Small lamp, and Dungeoneering tokens. The Huge lamp starts in the treasure box of the top-ranked player, and the treasure boxes containing the other rewards are randomly arranged among the remaining players. The items in each treasure box can be read from the panel on the top left corner. Each player is given one turn to use cards obtained, starting from the fifth player. When all players finish their turn, rewards are given in inventory and they can leave by the ladder. Players can choose to spawn at the sinkhole entrance, or go back to Daemonheim. It is possible to enter the same sinkhole again if enough time remains. If you log out in the treasure room then you will not get any rewards and a daily turn will be used. Cards Cards are randomly found within the dungeons under totems, while gathering resources or from locked chests. Cards have no use before the treasure room. You can only carry up to five cards, which will include duplicates. Cards can be destroyed but not dropped, and all duplicates of a card can be chosen for destruction at once. Players can have multiple cards on hand but only one can be activated at the end. Each player will have one turn to choose which card they will deploy, starting with 5th place and finishing with 1st place. The chosen card summons the corresponding creature to give out their special effects. There are eleven types of card: Strategy *Make sure to get at least one of every resource turned in. The prizes give XP based on #/3 of variety of resources as well as dungeoneering level. Eg, only turning in ores and combat totems gives 66% as much as turning in even a single exploring totem as well. *Avoid fighting higher level monsters - just run past them. Every monster can only drop one totem. As well, a single multi target attack can kill several low level monsters, while higher leveled ones will merely be injured. *Avoid collection until after all exploration and combat totems are turned in. They give few cards and few points. *Remember the location of bonus resource plots (green swirling particles). Their double resources can give a critical edge. *Don't forget prayers! *Try to go in your own direction, if you're competing with someone else for totems you both lose out. *Make a note of deposit box locations. You do not need to go to the start room to deposit resources. However, if you find yourself far away a home teleport may be your best option. *Know which cards to prioritize. Generally, clone and meerkats are useful no matter your rank. Thieving locust, reversing pheonix and trading leech are good for higher ranks, while titan and trading mantis are good for lower ranks. *Beguiling smoke devil will not give you the same chest you had when you played it. If others have used clones, leaving only your own chest low valued, it can be your best play. *Unless your combat level is low, food is a waste of space. The monsters located in the Sinkholes are relatively weak, and Regenerate can heal between rooms. *To collect cards quickly, explore or kill monsters. It is possible to acquire cards through resource gathering but the majority of them are found underneath exploratory totems or through combat. *There are more resource and combat totems available than required to meet the objectives. If the objective is nearly reached for a particular totem type, deposit any of these totems as soon as possible so that you gain points for them. Depositing totems after the objective has been met for that type of totem will not give points and so will be wasted. : Rewards In addition to any experience from combat and resource-gathering activities during the game, the rewards available are: *Lamps (Huge/large/medium/small) **The experience obtained depends on lamp size, Dungeoneering level and number of objectives fulfilled. See Sinkholes/Lamp experience **Tokens obtained equals 5% lamp experience, rounded up. **Extra lamps, such as from Scavenging Meercats, gives the same XP but no additional tokens. *Dungeoneering tokens **Amount is 10% of the experience that would be granted by a huge lamp, rounded up. *Pieces of the Hoardstalker outfit **Can only be obtained when the preening ibis card is played. **If you already unlocked the full Hoardstalker outfit, having a piece of Hoardstalker clothing in your chest will result in getting the Hoardstalker ring. Trivia *At release they were scheduled to take place every two hours, however this was changed soon after to every half hour instead, just 15 minutes before the second sinkhole formed. This was reversed as of 12 February 2013. The update the week of 17 February 2013 has reduced this to one hour. *One of the sinkhole layouts only had around 40 Combat totems available, being short of the 41-45 combat totems requirement. This was fixed as part of the patch notes of 13 August 2013. *You can examine an invisible rock in the lobby, examining it reads: "I can't see a rock." It is located west of the burning brazier, on the carpet. *Due to a recent update, players can now wear the Ring of Kinship and any Dungeoneering aura.